pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY040: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Episode Plot As the participants of Summer Camp eat dinner, Sycamore comes and presents the challenge to the trainers: PokéEnteering, a contest in which one needs to collect stamps around the camp. The 3rd place gets 3, the 2nd 7 and the 1st team 10 points. Tierno thinks Team Squirtle will win, but Ash thinks Team Froakie will already win this. Serena asks how is Ash's foot, so Ash tells it is fine. Both teams are fired up to win the contest, pleasing Sycamore about their determination. Jessie spies on them and sees they will be off on the tournament. However, Meowth and James are happy with their work currently, surprising Jessie for that. Madam Catherine comes to report they would get a big paycheck, so Team Rocket washes the dishes, knowing they will capture the Pokémon later. Next day, all teams are preparing for the tournament. Sycamore waves the flag, so everyone storms off. Meanwhile, Sycamore watches on the screens how strong the bonds between a trainer and Pokémon are. Team Froakie comes to the first checkpoint and Team Squirtle follow them. However, they don't see where they are supposed to get a stamp. At a cliff, Sophie yells, as they need to climb up to receive the stamp. Everyone is surprised, but Tierno sends Squirtle, who helps him in gracefully climbing the mountain. Ash sends Froakie and climbs up as well. As Squirtle climbs, it trips over and falls down. Tierno catches it, but loses balance and falls down. Froakie releases its frubbles, softening Tierno's fall, who thanks Ash and Froakie. Ash and Froakie come to Sophie and tag their map for first checkpoint. Later, Team Squirtle runs ahead of Team Froakie, as Clemont lags behind. While Bulbasaur leads Shauna across a rope bridge, Serena is scared, even with Fennekin by her. Shauna runs off with the tagged map, while Serena tags her own in fear. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle come to a mountain maze, so Clemont and Trevor enter it. After some time, Clemont manages to find Cosette and tags the map. Both teams collect the tags, as they race to the place where they started the race. Both teams enter a fog and Ash bumps into a branch, as he did not see it. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie walk through the fog, but Bonnie separates for the group and gets lost. Pikachu comes to her and both notice a strange Pokémon. Bonnie sees the flowers open to its presence. Bonnie goes to track it down, but the Pokémon runs off. Clemont comes to Ash and Serena, but sees Bonnie is not present. Ash is also shocked that Pikachu is not with them. Team Squirtle speeds up and sees Team Froakie nearby. However, they stop as Team Froakie are trying to find Bonnie and Pikachu. Team Squirtle decides to help, as Trevor notices tracks of Bonnie and Pikachu. Ash sends Fletchinder to search from sky, while everyone follows Charmander, whose tail glows amidst the fog. As Pikachu and Bonnie walk, Bonnie accidentally pulls a vine, dropping a stick onto Beedrill. Beedrill is enraged and goes to attack, but gets distracted by Pikachu. Charmander follows the tracks, but stops, as they end. Bonnie and Pikachu run off and land on Amonguss, who releases spores. Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne are sleepy; Pikachu falls asleep, while Bonnie walks a few steps and falls off a cliff, landing on a Drifblim, while Ash's Fletchinder found her. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle find Fletchinder and speed up. Some land on Amonguss, who uses Spore. Squirtle uses Water Gun, while Froakie uses Water Pulse, pierced by Pin Missile and spread to douse the spores. They run off and stop, else they would've fallen down the cliff. Ash notices Pikachu nearby, who is sleeping, so suspect he has been affected by Spore. Across the canyon, they notice Bonnie, sleeping. They also notice Drifblim below, so Clemont and Trevor see if they could get them to float, they would create a bridge and save Bonnie. They go below and have Fennekin and Charmander use Flamethrower, Chespin and Bulbasaur Vine Whip and Squirtle Water Pulse, causing the Drifblim and Drifloon to fly up. Ash leaves Froakie to take care of Pikachu, as he jumps on Drifblim and goes to Bonnie. However, she does not wake up, so carries her across. Ash jumps, even if a strong wind blows. However, he is quite far from the other cliff and jumps. He falls down, but Clemont releases the Aipom arm with Pikachu attached. Both teams pull Ash, Bonnie and Pikachu. Bonnie reports she saw a Pokémon that caused flowers to bloom, surprising everyone. She points at the Pokémon, who appears in the fog. Everyone is shocked, so Ash goes to scan it, but the Pokémon runs off. At the finish line, both teams congratulate to the winners, though they were too busy with rescuing Bonnie. Bonnie and Clemont apologize for the trouble, but Team Squirtle admits they wouldn't see such an amazing Pokémon. Debuts ;Pokémon Xerneas Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Charmander (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshifumi Sueda